This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A Mobile Ad Hoc Network (MANET) is a collection of autonomous nodes or terminals that communicate with each other by forming a multi-hop radio network and maintaining connectivity in a decentralized manner. Each node or terminal functions as both a host and a router. The network topology is typically dynamic, because the connectivity among the nodes may vary with time due to node departures, new node arrivals, and the possibility of deploying mobile nodes.